


Alright

by Faults_In_Our_Dreams



Category: High School - Fandom
Genre: Blindness, Cute, Cutesy, Dragons, F/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faults_In_Our_Dreams/pseuds/Faults_In_Our_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sits on his lap, and actually wants to get some action, and she has to persuade him and helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so these two are by far a couple of the most adorable I've written for in a while. Keanu is a sweet blind teen who is about as pure as the driven snow, and pretty oblivious for the most part. So is Faith. They both are sweet and you wouldn't ever expect this out of them, but that's what random pairing does to people ;D

The Asian-American sat on the bed happily waiting for Faith to finish up getting ready for the day, even as he heard Taboo grumbling in the other room about being forced to stay out of the room. Something Faith had said about her Dads not wanting her changing in front of her not so blind boyfriend. He suspected she wasn’t going to tell him about the fact that the water dragon had been in her room plenty of times as she’d changed, but then again she was in the bathroom, so she wasn’t exactly around him, and it wasn’t like he was going to see her change, ruin her innocence. He smiled brightly, waiting patiently, foot tapping the ground at random intervals. Then he heard the door opening, and he smiled even brighter, twisting to face her direction even as his eyes fixed blankly above her shoulder. 

“All done Keanu~” She chirped, before plopping down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, curling close. He startled for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and smiling down at her, eyes sightless as always, but still managing that faint glint of amusement and happiness, as well as innocence. She beamed up at him and kissed his cheek, before kissing his nose, brushing her lips against his in a caress so brief he didn’t actually know if it had been there or not. His eyes widened at the faint, almost imagined touch, and he looked towards where he believed she was, confused, trying to figure out why. “C’mon, Keanu, I want this, to be with you, more than normal.” Faith said, glad he couldn’t see the bright blush that lit her cheeks. He tilted his head slightly, even as Taboo barked and flipped out at him from behind the door, and he knew that she wasn’t meaning just kissing, or cuddling.

“I don’t know how, Faith.” He mumbled, turning his head downwards until he felt her hand under his chin, lifting his face up so she could kiss him gently, sweetly. “That’s okay, I don’t either. We can both learn, please?” She asked softly, pleadingly, and he found himself nodding slowly, his hands moving as though through sludge to rest on her hips lightly, before she turned onto her side and then onto her back, leading him with her with a hand on his, gently tugging him over top of her, helping him move so that his legs where on either side of hers, so he wouldn’t squish her either. She tipped her head back and kissed him again, this one lasting a bit longer as her tongue slipped out to trace over his, tentative, but there. His mouth opened to her, meeting her lips with his more firmly, getting the hang of it, judging by her sweet little sounds of encouragement, the little gasps that left her lips when he nibbled lightly at her lower lip, smiling innocently. 

Though after a bit, he felt her hand drift down to cover his own, lifting it to press to her breast, and the two of them froze, both gazing towards the other with wide eyes. Faith stuttered a bit before blushing brighter and kissing him again, encouraging him gently until he slowly began to explore her body, paying special attention to the sweet spots he found that made her wriggle and gasp. Not long after, Faith built up enough courage to start learning Keanu’s body in return, slipping her slim hands beneath his shirt to run over the soft, but defined muscles there, shivering delightfully as his hands slid down over her rear to cup her and pull her tighter against him, an instinctual movement even as she whimpered his name needily. She grasped the end of his shirt and slowly pulled it up over his head, moving it aside even as he smiled tentatively and moved to return the favor, ridding her of her own shirt, even as she worked on his pants shyly, getting him to kick them off before ridding her of her own jeans too. 

Only when they were left in boxers, Keanu, and her bra and panties, Faith, did they stop for a bit, returning to their kissing and learning, exploring each other carefully, even as she slipped a hand down into his boxers to run shy fingers over his hardening length, pausing at the rumbling groan that left him as he closed his eyes, resting his forehead against her shoulder. “Did I…did I hurt you?” She asked, and he shook his head. “No, feels good, Faithy, it feels really good.” He murmured out, and she smiled brightly, continuing what she was doing until he gasped and stiffened against her, and she withdrew, only to peer up at him shyly, smiling sweetly. “Um…I think next…what if you…tasted me?” She asked shyly, and he smiled faintly, lowering his head, lips questing until he found her nipples, nipping and suckling softly through the fabric of her bra, making her whimper softly and arch against him, before reaching behind her and unclasping it, pushing the fabric away even as he returned to what he was doing, making her whimper and gasp against him, one hand tangling lightly in his hair as the other hand moved to take Keanu’s hand in her own, leading it down to her panties, hesitating before slipping them off and placing his hand over her. “Please, Keanu, please.” She murmured, and he nodded softly, slowly exploring her there too, at her insistence, gently pushing a finger into her, waiting for her assent before beginning to move within her, his mouth still suckling lightly at her nipples, switching now and then.

She reached down once more to gently stroke him, even as she pushed his boxers down his hips, and he kicked them off, hesitating before relaxing over her, pressing down lightly over top of her, and she smiled sweetly, gently lifting his head to kiss him. “Please…inside me, please.” She whispered, and Keanu frowned slightly, before nodding slowly, removing his hand, three fingers then, from her and then gently spreading her legs a bit further, making it easier for him to settle in the cradle of her thighs, gently pushing into her. When he felt her stiffen and whimper, he stopped, worry filling his features as he wished he could see her, know what was wrong. She lifted a hand to cup his cheek, relaxing slowly before nudging him with her knee. “It’s alright, Keanu, you can move, please.” She murmured, and he relaxed, beginning to do as she wanted, thrusting slowly, though unable to help himself, he began thrusting a bit faster and harder, angling into her even as he felt himself begin to tighten. 

Faith felt herself tense at the pleasure, her head spinning even as she cried out, tightening around Keanu, tugging him over the edge as well, leaving him to slump down over top of her, panting lightly, face buried against her neck. “I love you…Faithy.” He murmured, and she let out a soft sigh. “I love you too, Keanu.”


End file.
